The Great Escape
by percabeth1001
Summary: All Sadie and Carter want is one year to be normal, teenage high school students. One year to kick back, hit the books, and maybe even meet some new friends. But nothing's ever ordinary when you venture into forbidden territory. That's right, Sadie and Carter take Manhattan. Here Carter and Sadie meet some friends they have a little too much in common with. Including a common enemy


The Great Escape

Sadie: I Meet Some New Friends

Hello there! If you're listening to this then I know you probabaly have a whoe lot of questions. Well, me, my dear brother Carter, and some of our godly friends have a whole lot of answers.

(Carter is telling me I'm giving too much away. Relax Carter I'm sure that was vague enough).

First thing I have to tell you is that this story is top top top secret. My friends and I are in no shape for a World War III.

(Alright Carter I'm done with the hints, happy?)

So moving on, where to start, where to start? I guess about the time my friends and I entered the forbidden territory. Thats right you guessed it... Manhattan.

Our Uncle Amos never quite finished his warning about Manhattan. All we got was a vague stay away right when we first arived at the Brooklyn House when our minds were still fuzzy from the whole Dad blew up the Rosetta Stone and got trapped in a coffin (long story). He's fine now don't worry. He's the god of the dead, possessed by Osisoris, living in peace with our previously dead mother's spirit.

Picked up on the fact we're not normal kids? Well if not then, you should probably listen more closely.

So anyways, Amos sort of muttered a warning and ran of to be the Chief Lector at the First Nome in Eygpt. To be honest thats probably the reason I havent broken it untill now. He didnt put enough emphasis on it to make it seem like a rule worth breaking. Besides I was a little busy saving the world from a giant snake that wanted to swallow the sun (longer story). All is well now, don't worry your pretty little heads. Well, not yet at least.

(All right relax Carter, I'm starting the story.)

So I suppose you can't blame us for going to Mahattan given our situation. We were trying to get a bunch of magically gifted kids into a new school far away from our old one. See there was a little incident at the last school dance, where in an attempt to seperate me from her great-grandson, the wind god Shu had lowered the air pressure causing everyone on the scene to pass out. Apparently, the school blamed us. It didnt help that a fled the scene with a mysterious Russian boy. The school seemed to think I was involved with terroists so when I showed up to school the next morning there were some nice American men in army outfits with large guns waiting to arrest me. Honestly Americans are too paranoid.

Anyways my dork of a brother, Carter negotiated me out of prison and into a restraining order. Unfortunaly this meant I'd never be a BAG again. Shame.

Of course Carter immeadiatly went and researched other schools within a five mile radius from Brooklyn Acadamy for the Gifted. Our options were rather limited. You try finding a school that will take kidergardeners to sophomores and has a flexible schedule in case we needed to go on any important errands like capturing an evil ghost or attending to Carter's multiple duties as pharoh.

Yes, you heard me right, my dork of a brother. Pharoh. Apparently some nutty people in Eygpt think he's leader material. Sure he comes off confident. He's pretty tall with dark skin and all that combt training has been good to him. But pay a little closer attention and he'll start to reveal his inner dork. For instance when he gets nervous (usually around his girlfriend Zia) he'll start sprouting facts like the Enclyopecia you never wanted for Christmas. All in all, I think he made an all right leader. I tolerated him and in turn he never tried to boss me around. It was a pretty fair agreement. (What Carter? That description was pretty generous.)

Miraculously, Carter found a school. It was called Goode High School. There was an elementary school and a middle school nearby and they were big on individual studies. Perfect for extra magic lesson time. And Carter would actually be coming to school this time! He was home-schooled by Dad his whole life, but then once Dad went through th whole god of the dead thing he just taught himself by reading. Now he was finally ready to go to school! He claims it was too keep an eye on me, but I really just think it's because his girlfriend Zia will be going. (Shut up Carter its true.)

So anyways, the fun started on my first day at Goode. It didn't even wait until second period! Unfortunately, my first period class wasn't with my boyfriend Walt. That probably would've helped matters.

Walt isn't just your average boyfriend. I went through a lot of drama with him. First I fell for Anibus, the drop dead gorgeous god of funerals. (Haha see what I did there?) Then I fell for one of our trainees names Walt who was destined to die at a young age because of an old curse that runs in his family . He almost died last year, but Anibus took over his body sustaining his life form with his godly powers. So now I had one perfect package of Walt and Anibus as my boyfriend. I'd decided to call him Walt as it was a name less likely to draw questions from my history teachers. Nothing's ever normal for the Kane family, not even boys.

So anyways, I walked into first period English alone, only to find it full of more gorgeous boys. My life was just awesome.

First one I noticed was tan boy in the back laughing with a blonde girl. He had raven black hair and was very, very buff. His eyes were by far the best, with an intense green that could be very dangerous when stared at for too long. Basically your typical hot boy. Behind him was a blonde boy with sky blue eyes nodding as a gorgeous girl sitting next to him rambled about who knows what. There was another boy sitting next to him with a sly grin and brown curly hair. He seemed to be an expert on making the boy and girl laugh. It was a relatively small class, so maybe that's why everyone was talking as if they had known each other for years.

Finally my eyes drifted to the boy who really made me curse me luck. He reminded me of Anibus in some ways. He had dark messy hair and wore an aviator jacket. His skin was pale and his dark brown eyes full of sorrow and knowledge like they'd seen horrible things. Every once and a while he smile and laugh with the blonde haired girl and black haired boy, but usually he seemed pretty happy to mess with his iPod and stay off to the side. I could definitely relate to that. Figures the only open seat left would be right next to him. What is it with the universe trying to curse my relationships.

I suddenly realized I'd been standing there for an awful long time. Reluctantly I moved across the classroom to my seat. When the green eyed boy saw me he smiled politely. I smiled back quickly and took my seat. The boy with the iPod didn't even look up. Mistake. I don't to be ignored. (Yes Carter I'm sure it's the universe cursing my relationships. Why do you ask?)

"Hello," I said a little loudly. "I didn't expect you people here to be so friendly."

The boy lifted up his eyes from his iPod to size me up. Apparently he thought I was worth the trouble because he took out his ear buds and turned to face me.

"Well we're all about the hospitality here at Good ol' Goode," he spoke casually. "I'm Nico."

"Sadie," I replied.

Before he could say anything else, the bell rang and the teacher started to talk.

"Welcome back class did you all have a relaxing break? Splendid, let's dive right into it. Mythology. We'll start with Greek as that's probably the most well-known."

I raised my eye brows. Oh no she didn't.

"Excuse me, but isn't it a little presumptuous to assume the Greeks are the most well know? I mean, I heard those Eypgtian chaps were perfectly nice as well."

The teacher fixed me with a death glare. "You must be Miss Kane."

"Ehhh too formal. Sadie's fine."

The teacher flared her nostirls. Not a good look for her. "Welcome to the class Miss Kane. My name is Mrs. Korr."

"Good to know."

More nostril flaring.

"Anyways, back to Greek mythology."

Apparently my comment hadnt made a difference to her lesson plan. Shocking.

The teacher went on to give a powerpoint presentation on the gods and heros. Apparently this class was well accuainted with mythology and had already picked their favorites. There was a lot of whooping, booing, and sometimes awkward silences. Nico next to me whooped at all the slides that had to do with Hades, death, and the underworld. By that time I was almost convinced he was Anibus' twin brother. Of course Anibus was a god with the god of evil as his dad. Highly unlikely, I decided.

Finally, I got so tired of just sitting there like a moron. I chose a random slide and let out a whoop. Apparently it was the wrong choice of slides because all of the other kids stares at me in horror. I looked at it closer and saw it said Kronos. So Kronos is bad. Good to know.

The heros were when Mrs. Korr really got annoyed. By the time she got to Perceus there was so much giggliing she snapped.

"All right so Mr. Jackson's name is a little bit similar to this hero's, but that doesnt mean there related!"

All that did was make it worse.

Nico rolled his eyes.

"Are your friends, always like this?" I asked him.

For some reason he smiled. "Only when it comes to Greek mythology."

I didnt think too much of that then. Stupid me.

After class, Nico turned to me. "So its your first day here?"

So now he decides to talk to me.

"Figured that out all by yourslef did you?"

Nico smiled. "Nice accent."

"Same to you."

Now he laughed. I wasnt thinking how nice his laugh sounded no I was not.

The tan green-eyed boy showed up behind Nico and put him in a headlock.

"Perce gerroff me," Nico mumbled.

"Not untill you tell me who your flirting with," the boy bargined.

Nico turned bright red and attempted to pry off this boy, but he was pretty strong.

Finally he let go. "Percy Jackson," he said sticking out his hand to me. I shook it. He was very very hot. What was up with this school?

"Sadie Kane."

He grinned. The blonde girl he was talking to during class showed up behind him.

"Hey Percy, Nico," she greeted them. Then she turned to me. "I'm Annabeth."

"Sadie Kane."

The girl raised her eyebrows. "Why does that name sound so familiar?" she asked herself.

I'll admit I panicked. See us Kanes are very famous in the Eygptian world. Both my mom and my dad have blood of the pharohs so we tend to get in some trouble with the gods here and there. Most of the hate from the House of Life had disappeared now that my brother is pharroh, but if this girl knew me she could very easily blow my cover.

I was debating between running away or summoning my wand from the Duat and knocking Annabeth out when she said, "Oh! I know! I read a book about Eygptian mythology one time and the author was Julius Kane. Do you know him?"

Snort. "He's my dad actually."

Annabeth squealed. "No way! His books are so interesting. Its crazy how well he knows his stuff!"

"Crazy," I agreed. Thats when my dork of a brother Carter came running up.

"Sadie, how in the heck am I supposed to know which locker's mine there must be hundred here!"

Poor Carter. What a home-schooled little boy.

"Oh hi," Carter said when he noticed Percy, Annabeth and Nico.

"Guys this is my brother Carter. Carter this is Percy, Annabeth, and Nico."

They all shared there hellos when the really pretty girl with the braids came running up behind them.

"Nico! Your dad wants to talk to you!"

Apparently this was a big deal because Nico looked shell shocked. "My- my dad?"

"Yes he has an Iris-Me-"

"Hey Piper! Why dont you just take Nico there!" Percy interrupted. Piper looked confused, but then she glanced at us. "Oh umm ok."

She ran off with a very pale faced Nico following behind her.

After a few minutes of awkward silence, Percy and Annabeth ran off in the direction they went.

"Well that was interesting," I told Carter. Carter was staring at the spot where they had all been standing. "CARTER!"

"Yeah what?"

He looked stunned like he'd completly forgot I was standing there.

"What did you make of all that?"

"Oh it was weird."

Ladies and gentleman, my brother the pharaoh.

"C'mon I'll take you to your locker."

After I walked Carter through all the basics of the mysterious combination lock, I walked to my second period class. Turns out it's is with Walt! Wohooo! The bad part? It's art. Neither me or Walt really have a knack for art, so the teacher stuck us in the back together. Today we were doing paper mâché. This all together was disastrous even before mine grew a face.

I shrieked fell backwards out of my chair. Walt gave me a surprised glance and the whole class looked over.

"Sorry um I thought I saw a spider."

The rest of the class went back to their work while Walt gave me a smug chuckle.

"Oh shut up," I snapped at , before anyone could notice my sculpture was laughing at me, I grabbed it and ran outside.

The teacher gave me a questioning look. I muttered something about needing some inspiration and she nodded like it was perfectly normal. I sat down outside the classroom and got a better look at the face. I knew it too well.

"Tas!" I screamed, but the face chuckled.

"Calm down, doll. I'm just here to give you a quick message," the face of Setne told me.

"You filthy little ghoul! Where have you been? Where is the Book of Thoth?" I demanded.

"Sorry I know I disappeared for a while, but I've been busy. Had to help out an old friend." Setne grinned slyly. "But anyways, I'm just here to give you a heads up to watch out for the nice people of Manhatten. We're like old pals now, I've got your back! For the most part..."

"What on Earth are you talking about?"

"Look sweetheart. These people are not good people. There evil they'll kill you the instant you reveal yourself. You don't want to get mixed up with them. Its not worth it."

"Your making no sense!"

"You can't let your guard down in Manhattan. Ever. You hear me? Your in their territory now."

"Who's territory?"

"Percy!" I heard Nico shout in the hallway next to me. "This is bad really really bad!" Suddenly Setne's face went into pure terror. I never thought a ghost this devious could look this scared.

"Just be careful doll," Setne said and disappeared, leaving behind the hunk of wet paper I had before.

I was about to walk into the classroom when I heard Percy and Nico talking. Eavsdropping had always been one of my strengths.

"Percy, I can't do it. I've never led a quest before... I don't even know where to start!"

"Calm down Nico! Its not that big of a deal!"

"Easy for you to say! 'Hi I'm Percy Jackson and my biggest accomplishment would have to be saving the world'."

"Ha Ha very funny."

"C'mon Perce. Where in Hades do I start? How do you even find a murderous ghost whose escaped from punishment thousands of times? I don't know where to look!"

"How about the Oracle? We'll ask Rachel when we go back to camp for Christmas!"

Nico exhaled, like he might've actually liked this idea.

"Okay, but your coming with me!"

"Pick whoever you want! I'll help you out if you want it!"

Finally Nico's voice relaxed. "Thanks Perce."

"I got your back man, we'll find Sisphyphus in no time."

Then they went back into the classroom leaving me to digest what I just heard. Apparently Nico and I had more in common then I thought.

I must have sat there for a good thirty minutes, my mind going in circles. Something was going on in Manhattan and Nico and his friends had something to do with it. It must have been pretty bad considering Setne went through all the trouble to warn me about it. Finally the bell rang jarring me out of my highly productive thought process. I stood up, grabbed my paper mache wad, and went to go find my brother.


End file.
